Omiai
by Kmye
Summary: [AxM] Okina has plans for Misao's future and requires Aoshi's help to convince her to take part in an... o-miai?! ... Pure silliness ^^ ... *CHAPTER 4* Take a weasel-girl, an icicle, a nice suitor, shake everything in a Tanabata Festival... Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1 : Arguments

****

**O-miai** **(or how to get her heart and shut up the old perverted man)**

****

Hi minna!! Well… Here's another of Kmye-chan's silly fanfics  ^^ !! AxM of course… Enjoy minna!!! 

**Disclaimers**: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters aren't mine. If it was, I wouldn't be there mourning over my keyboard and writing fanfics…  ^^

This one is in alternative point of view, and is kinda sweet and romantic. I choose to write this one because some readers asked for a romantic non AU story, and moreover I have a big fic planned in my crazed mind, and I wanna write it very soon, so I have to finish this one soon!!!  ^^ … Yet I don't want to write two depressing fics straight away… Don't wanna commit suicide so soon!!

An o-miai is a Japanese ceremony when a girl is to meet one or several suitors to choose a husband (most of the men being sons of influent and wealthy families of course…). Well I think it tells everything  ^^o …

Thanks to Teni for beta-reading this story!!! *glomps Teni*

_________

Chapter 1: Arguments (or how I got myself into that mess…)

_________

Aoshi's point of view 

Actually, I never believed that one day, I'd be there sitting in the temple, waiting for Misao to come in. The shoji is made of a boringly white and spotless material, and my eyes are starting to hurt from staring at it intensely, half-hoping to make it slid in its rail with my mere spirit force. Well, I've know for a long time that though ki can do wonders, no one has ever been able to _open doors_ with strength of mind… but it's already 2 pm and Misao should've come to the temple for at least two long hours. 

What if she's ill? What if she got wounded on her way from the Aoiya? What if she was knocked down by a carriage?! … Wait… When have I started to think about Misao in those ways?! I don't really know myself… But for quite some time now, I've grown to long for those small bits of freedom she gives me willingly when she comes in here to greet me and bring me some tea. We talk a lot – well actually she is the one speaking, answering her own questions, but she doesn't seem offended and it suits me well: I feel more comfortable when all I have to care about is to listen to that limpid voice of hers. For what I can tell, she has matured a lot. She rambles about Oniwabanshuu business, and though I don't point it out, the accuracy of her remarks stuns me sometimes. Afterwards she will babble about how everyone's going in the Aoiya, which is fine to me since I don't see the people there often, as I'm out most of the time. I might look quite unconcerned but I do care about everyone's health. 

In fact the only issues she doesn't tackle are personal matters. 

Yet today Misao's not going to come with her small tray, and the cups on it jingling happily. Oh – I've always known that such a day would come… Nevertheless I want to think that something keeps her from visiting me, and that she didn't finally lost interest in me. Maybe I should run to the Aoiya and ask what's wrong – but if nothing was actually wrong? I would make a fool of myself. 

Which is worse? Making a fool of myself or because I thought of my pride first, bearing the burden of a hurt Misao? I must admit that it scares me. My pride has caused enough damages for now, especially to Misao, and as for me I don't think I could cope with hurting her once more. Her well-being comes first. 

That resolution made, I get up and, half angry half worried, I'm crossing the silent temple in three strides. I'm not running – after all I think that if something were _really _wrong, someone from the Aoiya would have come and looked for me. In a few minutes, I'm coming in sight of the Aoiya: everything looks quiet and peaceful; maybe I've been worrying too much. Yet in the meanwhile, a strange, stinging feeling tugs at my heart: would Misao have forgotten about me? I know I'm not a good company, but nevertheless I like being with her, though her own happiness matters in the first place.

"I SAID NO, JIYA!!!"

Misao's voice echoes in the whole inn, rumbling low in the street where I am standing. What is the reason for such exclamations?! I wonder what the old pervert dared tell her – I must admit that Okina _is_ a perverted old man. Getting inside the inn, I'm immediately knocked over by a fuming tornado running out of the building, obviously in a great fit of anger.

"Misao, stop!!" This is Okon, chasing after Misao and trying to cool her down.

I raise an eyebrow quizzically. Though Misao can be quite – well – touchy, I've never seen her this upset. And my curiosity is aroused; walking quickly, I'm climbing the stairs four at a time and knocking lightly at Okina's door. The shoji flies open in an annoyed outburst, and I'm face to face with a tousled Okina, looking rather bothered and moody. Obviously the old man wasn't prepared to see me, as I can see his eyes widen in recognition of me. Am I this unexpected?! But I have no time to ponder over the question since Okina motions me to come in his office. Do I have something to do with Misao's bad temper? Complying with Okina's wishes, I'm sitting down in front of him and wait for him to break the news. 

"Aoshi, I really need your help to deal with Misao-chan."

What? _This_ is unexpected. Since when am I the one entitled to deal with Misao? But Okina is already going on.

"She doesn't want to hear a thing about marriage. I don't want to force her, of course, but then if she keeps delaying choosing an husband, she's going to end up with an old lecherous man because all the nice guys will be already happily married!"

Okay, I know that Misao doesn't want to hear about her wedding, but it's not the first time that Okina tackles the subject and usually she contents herself with brushing his remarks away. There has to be something else.

"I wanted her to take part in an o-miai. It's not as if I wanted her to make her choice immediately! What would be the problem with meeting some nice and well-mannered boys of her age for a change?!"

Should I take it as a personal offence?

"Aoshi, she's still pinning for you. Since you're not intending to marry her, could you tell her to take part in this o-miai? She will listen to you."

Well, I guess she would, but I'm not really sure that _I_ want her to take part to that o-miai. Anyway I have no time to think about the question since Okina is looking at me more than suspiciously.

"You're not intending to marry her, right?"

I have to say that for once, I'm taken aback. No, really, I can't say that I've ever truly considered marrying Misao – I've barely thought of entering into an unconsummated marriage in case she wouldn't find a suitable husband. And truthfully I've never seriously believed that she wouldn't be able to find one. Actually, marrying Misao sounds, feels weird to me – not that I would mind having her around me, caring about me like a wife should, but I can't help but guiltily think that it would be all about my own comfort and not about her happiness. I would like to know that I'll never be alone and have Misao's refreshing presence with me forever, but I know that an unconsummated marriage is not something that would fulfil the wishes and hopes of a young, spirited woman. So all I can do is shaking my head at Okina in denial. 

"Right, then." The old man resumed. "So you should understand where her interest lies. Will you ask her to take part in that o-miai?"

And again all I can do is nodding.

_________

Finally Misao came back home, literally dragged by a fuming, and not to mention very tired Okon. During the whole evening I've been studying her every move and act, trying to find a weak angle where I could start and strike to persuade her to take part in that bloody o-miai. I have to be very careful; I know her well enough to be aware that she can retract like an oyster in its shell when she's forced into a touchy topic. Furthermore, I can't truly find an acceptable excuse to throw her into a boring party where she'll have to struggle in a kimono and have small chat with equally boring, insipid guys. I know that I must sound like her; I've never been fond of those kinds of stupid, senseless customs. 

After cleaning the dining table and throwing the rag in the bucket, splashing water everywhere as she usually does, Misao will go outside to have a rest and cool down before going to bed. I'll strike then. 

Her small hand is rising to wipe some mild sweat drops off of her forehead, and she sighs lightly. Somehow she's really appealing when she's engrossed in her work, but she doesn't notice my glance and keeps piling up the dishes. In a few, light footsteps she's running to the kitchen, and she comes back with that dripping rag of hers. Meticulously she's washing the large table, gathering the crumbs in one hand; then she throws the rubbish in the can and the rag in the bucket – and water is splashing everywhere, as always. But as a small smile is starting creeping on my face, she is already gone. Catching the tacit request in Okina's eyes, I nod and get up to follow her. 

The wind is warm and fragrant – it smells of rich cinnamon and blooming flowers, that peculiar scent carried by the late summer breeze. I don't have to look for her for long however. The sun is merely declining despite the late hour, and Misao is enjoying the last sunshine, sprawled very unlady-likely in the thick grass of the garden. Her eyes are closed, and the blazing whirl of colors displayed in the sky is splashing her face with bright reds and shiny golden-yellows. I'm feeling nearly guilty about disturbing her when she looks so peaceful and relaxed. 

Yet I gather my will and cough lightly to actually warn her about my presence. Misao jumps with a shocked gasp and stares at me in disbelief, before sighing heavily.

"Aoshi-sama!! You nearly frightened me to death!"

I can't miss the vague blush rising on her cheeks as she tries to withstand my gaze uneasily. Okina must be right: she's still pining for me. But as for me, I think it will only make things more complicated. Carefully I sit down near her, and she throws me a disconcerted and slightly alarmed look, but as I turn to confront her eyes, she has already turned round and she stares at her feet. Okay. So here we go, and I know everything is hanging by a thread.

"Misao, Okina told me about that o-miai…"

I feel her tensing by my side. Her whole body is in alert, trying to decipher what I'm implying. 

"I won't go," she blurts out bluntly. As stubborn as she is, I'm going nowhere this way. I have to be very skilful to make her change her mind.

"Listen to me, Misao. I'm not forcing you to do anything. But you must know that Okina isn't wrong; if you keep delaying your marriage you won't find a husband. You should seriously think about it."

Misao turns slightly pale, and then her face flushes with anger and she stares daggers at me. Her cheeks are a deep red color, and her lips tremble with frustration; but I was prepared for that reaction. I, however, wasn't prepared to the words she'll speak next.

__________

Misao's POV 

I can't believe this. I can't.

Of all people on earth, _Aoshi_ is trying to marry me. What has gotten inside his head?! I didn't know he enjoyed playing the matchmaker! Coming from Okina, it doesn't surprise me, but from Aoshi-sama!! I've always thought of him as my last resort, my shelter, my shield, and he's selling me to the enemy. Worse, he's trying to marry me with some stranger; doesn't he care about me at all?!

Actually, it hurts. It hurts a lot. If I weren't so angry, tears would be threatening to overwhelm me. For the last few months, he seemed to open up a bit to me, he nearly seemed to enjoy my company; and I, naïve as I am, I nearly thought that he cared for me – that he loved me. For Kami's sake, I was trying to offer him some comfort and happiness, and all I earn in return is being thrown in the arms of whoever wants me?! 

If he cares so much about my well-being, why doesn't he see that I am in love with him and all I want is for him to marry me?! 

But maybe he just wants me to understand that he doesn't need me. That he indeed doesn't love me. 

I know that I must sound like exaggerating the whole thing – he didn't ask me to _marry_ someone; he just advised me to take part in that bloody, damn o-miai. Yet to me that's the same thing: if he loved me, he wouldn't ask such a thing. He is not stupid enough to throw his beloved in such matchmaking encounters, right? 

My insides are twisting uneasily in me, and my hands are itching to slap him. But I dare not. Throwing some vicious words dictated by anger into his impassable face is all I can do, not yet knowing that those very words are going to put the both of us in a goddamn jam very soon:

"OKAY!!! Since you so much want me to get married, I promise I'll go to that bloody o-miai and choose a goddamn husband before the end of the week!!!"

___________

End of Prologue…

___________

**Author's notes:** Well  ^^ … I hope you enjoyed this! It's rather short, I know, but this is only the prologue and anyway I had to stop here. Next chapters are going to be longer, but remember that short chapters equals more frequent updates  ^^. Anyway, this story isn't supposed to be more than 4 chapters long, unless it gets an unexpected success. 

I love writing chara's POV  ^^. Misao betting to get married?! You must think I'm crazy. Well, actually, I am  ^^o .

Aoshi is in this period when you are in love and don't realize it yet. I think some people know what I mean  ^^ . You know, when your friends are having those lob-sided grins and you don't know why (actually it's because you're staring dreamily at that cool guy/girl and didn't notice it yourself  ^^o). Well though he doesn't notice it, he does sound in love ne?

I want to point out to people who were expecting more angst from one of my stories that this one isn't meant to be angsty. It's just a small romantic story. Since it's the first time I'm trying to write something romantic and light, it might not be so good. 

Please review to tell me what you thought about it!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Changeable Moods

**O-miai**** (or how to get her heart and shut up the old perverted man)**

Hello minna!! Second chapter of this silly story  ^^ .

Thanks to all the reviewers for their kind reviews! I didn't think they would be so many!! Love you everyone  ^^ ! Since you are sooo nice, I'm replying to everyone  ^^

_Lebleuphenix: _the intention was actually to make Aoshi sound funny  ^^ . Poor him, I'm making a fool of him  ^^ . Angst? Let's see in that part…

_Bee: _I'm glad you liked this! I love your stuff, so I'm glad you like mine  ^^

_Moonphoenix:_ Thx  ^^ !

_Zula: _Actually Misoa acted on impulse and surely wouldn't have obeyed if she had answered cool-headedly  ^^ . But as you will see, she has something up her sleeve  ^^ …

_ICEANGEL:_ Aoshi can be dense sometimes, ne?! Well… I'm gonna see to it that he has no choice but realizing that he is in love  :) … I'm evil *bwahahahaha*

_Sarah:_ Don't worry too much about Misao  ^^ . She's not the one suffering in this fic  ^^ .

_Teni: _Thanks for reviewing and beta-reading! *hugs Teni* Thank you sooo much  ^^ !

_Megami no Ushi:_ Hey hey! I can write sweet stories too!  ^_~ (something better than sugar highs to write this story  ^^ )

_Noa:_ Glad you liked this! Since I know you don't like angsty stories… then you should like this one  ^^ . I don't think it's angsty  ^^ … well you'll see!

_Eternitys End:_ Thanks a lot! I hope you'll have fun reading this part  ^^ ! This is not WAFF, just a light-hearted comedy  ^^

_Pratz:_ Here we are  ^^ ! I hope you'll enjoy this!

_SilverNimbus:_ Considering that I don't want you to go crazy, I'm posting chapter 2 right now  ^^ . Well, I hope you'll have fun!

Have fun everyone!!!

_________

Chapter 2: Changeable moods (or when I started wondering if I hadn't been done…)

_________

Aoshi's POV 

At first I've thought that my ears have been failing me.  That I've been dreaming awaken or something; but no, Misao is still glaring at me, her eyes holding determination and dull rage. I'm cringing mentally, not wanting to decipher whether she's serious or not: you must admit that she can be impulsive sometimes. But she wouldn't bring her future into play just because of an idle bet… or would she?

Without awaiting my reaction for any longer, Misao is getting up and walking with rigid strides towards the Aoiya. I, however, am staying rooted on the spot by the odd occurrence that happened a few seconds ago. My thoughts are an exasperating turmoil; Misao just promised me she would find a husband in less than a week. But she isn't able to do so. My sweet and bratty Misao isn't cheeky enough to marry any guy on a sudden impulse… or… Oh Kami, yes that she is!!!

Wait, wait. I'm trying to think coolly. Anyway this is not the right time to argue with her because it wouldn't make anything better; worse, she would stubbornly confine herself to her decision. Oh well. Maybe she really should go to that o-miai after all. She is stubborn, okay, but her resolution will weaken when she will find out that none of the guys there will make suitable husbands. And if that's not the case, when she finds a boyfriend, I think it would be all for the best. Okina is right. What is the use of holding her back anyway when I don't want her to stay with me?

Let's just hope she won't do anything stupid.

_________

Misao's POV 

Aoshi. Sama. No. Baka.

I, also known as Makimachi Misao, am damning you to the deepest pits of hell.

You are the dumbest man on Earth. The dumbest and the densest. Even Himura would pose as an expert in women and love matters compared to you. And I have to be the dumbest and densest woman on Earth for being in love with you. 

I HATE, HATE, HATE you. And I especially hate that flashing confusion in your eyes when I told you that I am getting married in a week – though I haven't found the happy husband yet. You are feeling something for me, this is strikingly blinding. The rub is, I don't know if this 'something' is brotherly affection or real love. And this gets on my nerves. But believe me, I will find out, I take this as a vow. 

A part of me – my brain to be precise – tells me that I should go on and let you down, so that I wouldn't have to bother with your unbearable temper anymore; but another part prevents me from leaving you. I'm stupid, really. I should stop thinking with my hormones. Liluberin isn't a clever adviser. 

Anyway, be prepared. Because today is the day when Makimachi Misao goes on war against cold and dense men, and trust me, I won't give up before I've managed to know what's going on in that twisted brain of yours. 

__________

Aoshi's POV 

As usual I wake up with the very first rays of light, and the chilly wind is rushing into my room as I open the window widely to get some fresh air. I, however, don't give the slightest hint of noticing – autumn is coming, I have to remember to make sure that the heating wood has been bought before the weather becomes cold, though we should have some nice weeks ahead of us. Deep in my thoughts, I leave the quietness of my room and close the door behind me… Actually, I'm so lost in my musings that I'm not really paying attention to where I am walking…

_BANG!_ The impact was unavoidable, me having not seen the obstacle coming. 

"AOUCH!"

Since when are obstacles supposed to _talk_? Amazed I'm lowering my gaze to the hurdle blocking my way out, and my eyes are widening as I'm staring at Misao wearing only… underwear?! Wait, actually she's not here, standing naked with her lone underwear, but she's trying unsuccessfully to hide her soft curves behind the bright red kimono that she's holding close with both hands… and she's staring back at me with disbelief and uneasiness, a light blush displaying on her pretty features. 

WAIT! Earth to Aoshi!!! I'm _staring _at _Misao_ while she's _naked_!!!

Okay, try to breathe coolly and pretend you didn't notice. 

"H-hi Aoshi-sama… N-nice day huh?" Misao sputters with an uncomfortable smile while bypassing me, staying face to face with me so that I won't see her butt. And in a second, she's disappeared. I, yet, am remaining stunned for a while. Firstly, I've just collided with a nude Misao when she shouldn't even be up; secondly, the latter nude Misao was holding a kimono. Something's wrong. 

And then I remember the stupid, foolish bet she made last night. 

Oh so that's it. Misao is getting ready for that o-miai. Hopefully she will have fun… though I doubt there could be any fun in having to act well-mannered and nice and witty among boring strangers. Especially when I'm talking about Misao.

Massaging my brow, I'm walking down the stairs to have my breakfast. Okina is up, already drinking his green tea and chasing after the early – or maybe very late – lovely women who have dared venture near the front of the Aoiya. What an old, lecherous man… I just hope I will never, ever become like this – though there are very few chances, really. Anyway, I'm throwing him my best disapproving glare, and I grab the teapot and pour a cup of tea. 

This is my favorite moment in the whole day. Just sitting here, drinking a cup of tea and gazing at the rising sun, to see the sky turn from a deep, velvet purple to a dark red, that becomes brighter and brighter before the blinding orb emerges from the horizon. How beautiful and priceless – and it smashes me everyday. 

I, however, don't know how long I've been sitting there after contemplating the rise of the sun. My tea is definitely cold – maybe I've fallen asleep? Otherwise I've been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the sun was already high in the now endlessly blue sky. How amazing. I don't know what's preoccupying me so much today morning. 

But as I go in the inn, something catches my eyes – something stunning enough to violently pull me out of my musings. A beautiful – no, gorgeous – woman is standing right in the middle of the restaurant, dressed in an expensive, superb kimono of the rich red color, tied around her extremely thin waist by an orange and yellow obi that's nearly training behind her. Her black hair is lightened by blue shades under the poor light of the room, and pulled into a complicated bun with soft strands falling here and there, making it look somehow natural and wild. Her back is at me – how comes I could miss that woman when she came in the inn?!

"_Why the heck have I to wear this kimono_?!"

MISAO?! Oh my God! When?! How?! Why?! But before I can come to, she's turning round to see who's standing behind her, having felt a presence. I hope my jaw isn't hanging near the floor because I think my reputation for being an icy, heartless man wouldn't survive this. Yet I must look like my good old self because Misao's face cringing slightly; yet I can't believe my eyes for what I am seeing is really… well really un-Misao-like. 

She's wearing the nicest hairdo I've ever seen, and a light, skilfully applied make-up makes her eyes stand out, shadowing her eyelids and making those blue orbs shimmer in a way I would never have thought possible. I think that some lipstick reddens her plump mouth, though I'm not sure – I'm not an expert in make-up, after all… but all I can say is that she's incredibly pretty. Maybe too pretty.

Kami, what got inside her head? That red – red! – kimono is a bit too provocative for a girl of her age, isn't it? And that collar shows way too much skin. It allows anyone to peek at her creamy collarbones, at the smooth skin showing between the silk layers. I don't like at all the idea of letting Misao alone with strangers when she's wearing such an outfit. Not that she's overly sexy – but I could kill those guys for turning their eyes on that fragile, red-dressed angel. Their impure thoughts would soil her. 

Yet her eyebrows are creasing slightly and she's turning her back at me again, resuming her talk with Okon. 

"Really, I can't even have a run in this outfit!"

"That's the actual point of this, Misao", Okon's chuckling lightly with a wry grin. "You'll have to act like an real lady for once."

Misao is pouting and grunting. She's cute when she does this… My own thoughts are troubling me sometimes… But I don't have the opportunity to venture on that slippery slope, because a carriage is stopping in front of the inn. 

"Eleven on the dot!" Okon's exclaiming in triumph. "Your suitor is a gentleman, Misao!"

While Misao mumbles something incomprehensible, the coachman jumps down of his seat and ceremoniously holds the door wide open for Misao to come in. I'm catching a glance of the inside of the carriage, and a twinge of regret is tugging at my heart. The car is incredibly luxurious and comfortable, something that Misao very likely never experienced, something that we, Oniwabanshuu, have never been able to afford to offer her – that I've never been able to offer her. With a friendly pat on her shoulder, Okon gives Misao a warm smile; uncertainty is flashing through our protégée's eyes, but she's resolutely grabbing the hem of her kimono, and with a resolute look etched on her features, she steps into the carriage. She turns about for the last time, and her eyes are scanning the small crowd we make, a fleeting gaze warms me; and her look locks with mine as she waving at us with a bright smile splashed all over her face. 

I'm scared. Utterly scared. What if good old Misao-chan never came back from this deadly trip for a wedding?!

___________

Misao's POV 

Good. Perfect. This worked terrifically! Or at least I hope…

Aoshi-sama really looked moved of seeing me leaving. I nearly think he was flinching under my gaze when I threw him my overly bright-pleased-happy smile. This is very heartening – maybe I will find out that he cares about me!

But now that I am alone in that wide, scaringly empty carriage, I'm feeling far less proud. You know, somehow uncomfortable. Frightened. Wait, Makimachi Misao frightened of meeting a stranger?! I'm gonna kick that jerk's ass who dared think that he could impress me with that profusion of luxury. What a stupid seducer! I'll show him that Makimachi Misao isn't your average pretentious young madam. 

___________

Wait. If I'm put my tower here, his bishop's going to take my queen. But if I'm moving my knight, I'm checkmate. Argh! What a dilemma!

I'm glancing at Mitsuhiro, who's half-smiling at me, his head tilted as he's studying the game. I'm trying my best coaxing eyes at him, but he doesn't flinch and keep gazing at me gently, and I can't decipher what he's decided to do next time. Mitsuhiro introduced me to that strange – and fascinating – Western game called chess. I needed the whole afternoon to understand its intricate rules and subtleties, but now I'm starting to make life difficult for him. He's still winning, but not for long, believe me.  

I had prejudices against Mitsuhiro; for once I have to say that I was utterly wrong. Mitsuhiro is a cute, shy guy, not much older than I. His hair is short and dark brown, brushing against the pale skin of his forehead, and he has dreamy, gentle black eyes that look down at me with care and softness. At first, he was as uncomfortable as I was – I learnt later that his parents forced him to take part in that o-miai too, just like me; however, the ice was soon broken when, after a long and silent lunch with his parents when my every move was studied and dissected in detail, he asked me if I knew how to play chess. I didn't. So he offered to show me. And we became friends. 

Engrossed as I am in my tactic, I don't notice that he's trying to tell me something. When his hand is touching my arm, I start, and he smiles in apology.

"Misao, it's already late. Maybe you should go back home, ne?"

I'm shaking my head franticly.

"Let's finish this game!" I ask pleadingly with my best puppy eyes. Mitsuhiro sighs and gives up. The game is coming to an end soon anyway, since I was in a bad shape for this one. Smiling gently, Mitsuhiro carefully lays the small marble characters in their wooden box and puts the chessboard on a shelf. I'm sighing in slight disappointment, but he grins at me friendly and says, "Hey! Don't look so sad Misao. You can come whenever you want, and we'll play chess again!"

I'm staring at him, before regaining my composure and answering in delight. "Sure!"

I'm eager to be back at the Aoiya and tell everyone how much I had fun today. I'm eager to see Aoshi's reaction too. 

_____________

End of chapter 2

_____________

**Author's notes:** All I can say is… funny stories are MUCH easier to write than angsty ones! I guess this story isn't really interesting but I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope that the ones reading are feeling a bit more relaxed after this  ^^ .

I LOVE writing in chara's POV  ^^ . Some of you may think that Aoshi is very OOC but I'm not so sure : he doesn't speak, which doesn't mean he doesn't think, right? Who knows what he is thinking during the whole story  ^^o … I love writing in Misao's POV too because actually the one thinking like that is me  ^^o . I don't think Misao has such Machiavelian thoughts  ^^ … 

How did you find this chapter? Boring? Good? Funny? Stupid? Should I throw this in my garbage can? Should I continue soon if I don't wanna get killed? Let me know by clicking on the review button! You know that you want it  ^^ !


	3. Chapter 3 : Tactics

**O-miai**** (or how to get her heart and shut up the old perverted man)**

Yaattaaaa!! Back with chapter 3!!

Thanks a looot to all the nice people who reviewed that stupid fanfic  ^^ ! I'm sooo happy that you like this  ^^ !!!

Hey ! I want to burst out with joy because 'Catching Hold of You' got nominated for the RKRC () in category  Best Romance  ^^ !! Wow I just couldn't believe it  o.O … and actually it was also nominated as best Angst/Dark Fic, as well as 'In Her Smile', but they didn't got seconded, at least yet… It made me so happy… but it was so unexpected… Thanks you anyone who nominated my stories!!! *hugs everyone* 

Thanks to Teni for beta-reading!

Have fun, and please review  ^^ !

__________

Chapter 3: Tactics (or what the hell is happening with me?!)

__________

Aoshi's POV 

For nearly an hour we've been sitting in the main room of the inn, after all the customers had taken their leave, and we've been listening to Misao, who's telling us about the _wonderful_day she had, about the _wonderful_ guy she met, and about the _wonderful_ game he taught her, and so on. I'm bored of passively waiting for her to end this _wonderful_ narrative. Actually, I really can't see the excitement in all this; if she wanted to learn how to play chess, all she had to do is to ask; I would have shown her. 

Women are truly a mystery. I guess I will never understand what's going on in their brain – at least I'll never understand what's going on in Misao's. Finally she lets out a dreamy sigh, staring at the ceiling with starry eyes – she looks like the perfect lovesick girl in Okon's mushy Western books. I think I'm going to be sick. Slightly impatient, I get up without a word and bow to take my leave. She throws me a disconcerted glance that goes unnoticed by Okina and the others, and that I'm pretending not to have seen. 

I'm wondering whether we're going to endure such a fiery speech every night this week, since she is to meet a lot of other guys… Maybe I should settle in the temple for a while… But I can't bring myself to let my Misao-chan as food for those guys while I'm away. 

Sighing in slight exasperation, I go into my private room. It's already late, I've deserved a good night sleep, and anyway, I don't want to ponder over the rendezvous of a certain weasel-girl anymore. Lost in my musings, I start to undress when I hear tiny footsteps stop in front of my door. Hesitantly, a light knock is heard – no need to ask for the intruder's name, I've already recognized Misao's tread. I swiftly slip into a yukata, and then I let out a toneless "Come in".

The door slides open and Misao's messy-haired head pops out of the slit. Unusual of her, she looks slightly ill at ease. She's fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, she's trying to say something but she stops before a single word manages to leave her lips. 

"Yes? Can I help you Misao?" I'm trying to encourage her, though my voice keeps its unfathomable darkness. 

"Well…" she says, "I was wondering if you could teach me the subtleties of chess. You know, special moves, tactics, you know what I mean. So that I can beat up Mitsuhiro-kun next time."

I was uncomfortable to begin with, but rather pleased in the meanwhile; and again that Mitsuhiro is stepping between Misao-chan and me. I had nearly forgotten his name, and Misao is calling him 'kun'. I feel annoyed and hurt, somehow, and I can't understand what that raising emotion is. 

____________

Misao's POV 

Men are truly a mystery. I guess I will never understand what's going on in their brain – at least I'll never understand what's going on in Aoshi's. The only thing I've understood is that my little feeling about him having something for me was right. But this is not – absolutely not – the way everything was meant to turn out. Aoshi has never acted this coldly towards me, and I can't decipher if this is about jealousy or disgust, for crying out loud.

Frustrated, I casually push my tower on another square; Aoshi's queen's ruthlessly taking my bishop.

"You're checkmate," he lets out in an even voice for the unteenth time in the evening. I'm checkmate. I'm checkmate again, and this time I don't even see how he managed to have me. Anyway, I'm not trying to argue – when he says he won, that means that he won. Discouragement and anger are flowing in my veins; weren't I so tired, I would punch the chessboard in frustration. Why can't I win even _once_ against him?! Everything seems to come to him so naturally; he plays chess as I breathe. He's overwhelming me on purpose. 

"You should go to bed. You'll have another tiring day tomorrow," he says blankly, his voice showing as much concern as if he was talking to a stone. 

"No. Another one."

He's staring at me with dull eyes, as though he couldn't see me or rather as if I was some kind of insane person. 

"Please. Another game," I plead  stubbornly. I can hear him sigh slightly, in annoyance I guess, but he nods and starts gathering the figures. But suddenly, he stops, as if some obscure idea hit that brain of his.

"Put the characters on the chessboard, I'm going to make some tea."

What??! Was I dreaming, or did Aoshi say something to me that wasn't 'Yes', 'No', or 'You're checkmate'?? What is happening to him?! … I know, I'm bitter. I can't help. My eyes are stinging with slumber, and I can't help but yawn loudly as soon as Aoshi is out. Scowling, I gather the pawns and I put them on the board with bad grace, my eyelids having never felt that heavy – but I'm too thick-headed to go to bed before I have a chance to make Aoshi stifle his pride, and in the process give vent to my resentment. 

___________

Aoshi's POV 

As silent as possible, I climb up the stairs back to my room where Misao and I are playing chess. It's very late – or very early, up to you. She has decided not to give up, and so have I; I'm well aware that I am trying to make her pay for making me feel so awkward tonight. Not that I am trying to humiliate her – but her talk earlier left me a bitter taste, and I want her to feel that twinge of regret too. She's not the only one who can play with others' hearts. 

No one has to know that we still are up – Okina would kill me, he probably think that Misao deserves her beauty rest for her meetings tomorrow. As if she needed it – oops, what am I thinking now?! 

Moving like some soundless shadow with my tray, I edge my way to the barely lighted up room, putting my icy mask back into place and bracing myself to face Misao's resolute eyes. But as soon as I come in, my heartless façade breaks down in an instant as the sweetest scene welcomes me.

Misao has dropped off on the chessboard, the white queen and the black king tucked in her small fists, her black hair pooling around her like liquid obsidian – and she's snoring slightly, her pale lips cutely ajar. I really can't help but chuckle, and this chuckle is degenerating into a light but fond half-laugh. She could be damn beautiful – but she's sleeping with her mouth half-open, and then to me she's still so adorable. As though she heard me mocking her, she frowns in discomfort and moves slightly, causing her snoring to stop. Dropping the tray on my desk casually, I kneel near her; softly coaxing the pawns out of her hands, I wrap her in the thick blanket lying on my futon. She sighswith a small smile, slipping into her merry dreams.

I think I'm going to be cold tonight since she is the one sleeping in my blankets – and actually, I don't care. The mere sight of her is enough to make me feel warm. 

____________

Misao's POV 

Please remember me how I got into that mess. Or better – don't tell me, if you value your life. 

Yesterday was one of the best days in my whole life; I guess that today is the compensation. A day in heaven for a day in hell. Bull crap, damnit! That guy is such a jerk, playing the smart ass with his so-called heartbreaker's smiles… Well, I'm not requiring from any guy to have Aoshi's elegance nor Mitsuhiro's kindness, but this boy is purely hopeless!

Today was an unlucky day from the very beginning anyway; I woke up as a real mess, having slept on the tatami in Aoshi's room, and my whole body was terribly aching. Then Okon literally fell on me as soon as I came into the dining room and dragged me to the bathroom so that she could exert her – questionable – talents at dressing and doing hair. And now I'm stuck with that dumb ass.

The single funny event today was when his parents asked me to play the koto. My partner-in-crime, also known as my brain, soon formed a plan to get rid off any proposition from this guy; and I think that never, _never_ had they heard someone play the koto this wrong, nor sing this out of tune. Just the distorted look on their faces was priceless. I wanted to burst out laughing – but I restrained myself. Only to be cramped again in the boring routine of the tea ceremony. 

Fortunately, that awful day is coming to an end. My carriage is stopping in front of the mansion; my well-trained ears noticed the nearly inaudible screech on the gravel. 

____________

_Aoshi's POV_

I take two long gulps of cold water from my flask; I know that drinking something cold after training will give me stomach aches, but I really need to cool down. Having trained especially hard today, I'm feeling like some flabby jelly heap, my muscles tired and aching and sweat drenching my clothes. Tiredness is overwhelming me slowly; I can feel my eyelids turning like lead. In a careful move I line up the wooden kodachi I use to practice, then I'm dragging this sleepy ass of mine to the door. 

My hands slip into my pockets to find some warmth and comfort; but my fingers brush against a crumpled sheet of paper. Oh – I had nearly forgotten about this. Not really convinced about what I am doing, I unfold the small note and read over it again. The sheet is a mere piece of torn paper, as if a larger sheet had been hastily cut into two smaller ones, and the words are scribbled with cheap black ink that leaked as it wasn't dry when the writer folded the letter. 

Misao, do you want to come home with me Monday in the afternoon to play chess? I would be very happy about that, let me know your answer! I hope your o-miai is getting well, mine was a disaster. Have luck!             Mitsuhiro

I'm pulled out of my slightly scornful meditation about that note as I can hear Misao's voice echoing in the nearby corridor, barely audible from the yard where I am standing.

"No Okon, thanks, I'm not hungry… Is the bath ready or do I have to warm it up?"

Okon's replying something I can't catch, but I can hear Misao sigh lightly.

"Okay, I'll go and add some logs in the hearth," she's answering in a rather bored tone. And afterwards, the muffled sound of her shoji open and close. 

I guess that I should give her her letter, though I don't really agree with her being stuck with someone who, after all, is a perfect stranger. Slowly, I go in the house and with measured steps I climb the stairs to the second floor and Misao's room. A toneless _knock knock_ is heard as I let my presence be known. Nearly immediately, the door slides slightly ajar…

"Okon, I told you that I didn't wanna be disturb-…"

The words are dying on her lips, and Misao's staring wide-eyed at me, as messy-haired and tired-looking as she is. Her midnight blue kimono is half undone, clinging to her shoulders and breasts, and she is holding her yukata close to her heart, apparently ready to change and have her bath, her hair tousled and spunky of having been in a bun all day. For a short moment, I'm thinking that her jaw is going to fall to the floor that she is going to turn deep red and shut me out. Well – at least I'm correct about the deep red part…

"If I'm disturbing, I can come back later," I'm letting out casually, my steady voice hardly mirroring my discomfort.

"No no you're not disturbin-…" and she's turning even redder, well if that's possible that is. "I mean, you're disturbing, but I'll be ready in a minute…"

Her crimson face disappears behind the shoji, and I can hear rushed rustlings of fabric – oh my God, please don't let her realize that anyone can see everything that happens in her room when it's sunset and that every figure stands out on the paper screen like a shadow show… Blushing despite myself, I'm hastily turning my back to the indecent play taking place in front of me, tearing my eyes away from her nicely curved figure and trying to preserve her intimacy. A few seconds later, the door opens again and Misao's still flushed face is popping out of the room. 

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?" she asks uneasily.

Without a word, I'm holding her the letter out; and again she's staring at me in incomprehension. Does she think that the letter is actually from me?! Well, so I am explaining in a rush, willing to make everything plain.

"Someone brought this for you."

Her eyebrows are arching in a puzzled frown, and she grabs the note, reading it quickly…

"Yay! It's from Mitsuhiro."

Yes, I know.

"He's inviting me to come and play chess."

Yes, I know.

"He's so kind!"

Yes, I know…

"I'm going to ask him if he agrees to take me to the Tanabata Festival."

WHAT?!

_____________

End of chapter 3

_____________

**Author's notes :** Yay, another chapter's done  ^^ .

The story's going on, finally I think that it's going to be 5 chapters long after all. I know that it's not very detailled, nor really studied, but hey, it's just a small story to have fun! I'm concocting you another big, dark, sad, and, hopefully, breathtaking story, guys, so let me breath a bit with this one  ^^ !

The Tanabata Festival (Festival of the Stars) is a festival that takes place at August, 7th (or July, 7th in some towns), and the stars are said to be especially beautiful that night… Most people are going with the one they're in love with, or, if you are going alone, then you're intending to find a lover… so you can understand Aoshi's reaction when he hears that Misao wants to go to the Tanabata Festival with Mitsuhiro  ^^ …

Just to let you know, the titles of the chapters are supposed to be characterizing Misao's as well as Aoshi's POV… just to show that actually quite the same thing is going on in their both brains  ^^ .

Thanks a lot to all the reviewers! Here are some answers  ^^

_Cat H_ : Hey  ^^ ! May the AxM Power be with you  ^^

_Lebleuphenix : _Is Misao turning Aoshi upside down enough for you?  ^^  Mitsuhiro is cute too, but AxM forever anyway… or no?! About the grammar mistakes, I'm having that story beta-read, I hope that everything is correct in the previous chapters  ^^o …

_Zula : _Cream whip?? LOL ! Gald to see that you like this (I'm sure that you do LOVE cream whip  ^^ ) Between her two lovers, Misao's heart's swinging…

_Nakuru :_ Here is the next chapter  ^^ … I hope you liked this!

_Lasaire : _Yay thanks  ^^ ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones!

_Len : _Thanks a looot  ^^ !

_Noa : _I know that you're kidding Noa  ^^ !! Well actually I was growing tired of only writing angsty stories anyway  ^^ . Needed some fresh fluffy air  ^^ !

_Eternity's End :_ *sheepish* Sorry about the mistakes… I'm very, very bad with present tenses… Next time I'll keep writing in past tenses  ^^o … But thanks for your nice comments!!

_Nekonomiko : _Yay  ^^ thanks a lot!!! Was Aoshi's reaction what you were expecting? 

_Pratz :_ I'm glad you like this story  ^^ ! I think that Aoshi is starting to be in a cold sweat, afraid of losing his pretty Misao-chan… ne Aoshi? (Aoshi : Shut up you EVIL writer!!! Kmye : ^^ )

_SilverNimbus :_ Misao's getting sligthly annoyed at him for being this broody… but the ice is sligthly strating to melt, ne?  ^^  I'm glad I saved your sanity  ^^ ! I hope this helped too  ^^ !__

_Megami No Ushi :_ As you said, I thought that Misao should be good at strategy games such as chess, but… Aoshi should be far better than her, or so I think… That second part with chess wasn't supposed to be written, but I thought it would be nice to have Aoshi so upset that he would want to show Misao that he plays chess very well  ^^ …__

_eLoQueNCe_ : Thanks ^^ ! And here we go…  ^^

See you in chapter 4 !!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's go to the Tanabata

**O-miai**** (or how to get her heart and shut up the old perverted man)**

Weeew!!! Chapter 4 at least  ^^ !

Thanks you everyone for supporting this story!!! I just can't believe the great welcome you gave to that silly fanfic  ^^  but still THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

Just to let you know, I'm leaving for holidays in a few days so don't expect me to update this story nor 'For What Matters' until September… Maybe another chapter before I leave, but I can't promise anything – and then you won't hear of me for almost 2 months!

I had a lot of fun writing this part, hopefully you will enjoy reading it  ;) ! Let me know, just click the review button  ^^ !

___________

Chapter 4 : Let's go to the Tanabata ! (Hey?! What's this mess?!)

___________

Misao's POV 

The thought of spending time playing chess with Mitsuhiro was the only thing that kept me alive for three days. Three days!! Do you actually believe this?! To be perfectly truthful, I'm not overjoyed about playing chess – the memory of my bitter failure against Aoshi-sama is still very vivid in my mind and I think I'll never be look at a pawn straight in the eyes without a quiver from now on. No, indeed, but I really need to see a friendly face. Gentle eyes. Anyone nice. Someone that isn't staring at me suspiciously with ice-carved eyes, under the seedy cover of helping clean the restaurant room, or making sure that everything is correctly closed around the house, _for example._ You know what I mean. 

Nevertheless, for a while I couldn't help but hear victory bells ringing in my head – the look on Aoshi's face when I told him that I was going to ask to Mitsuhiro to take me to the Tanabata! It was priceless. I felt like floating in a bubbly, ethereal dream: could it happen that Aoshi was jealous?! But then the way back to earth had been tough. Aoshi had shrugged his shoulders and nodded, telling that it wasn't a bad idea but that I should be careful and blah blah blah and guys don't always have the most honest intentions and so on. Who could have guessed that Aoshi could become so talkative when it came to lecturing… Grr, the jerk!

And then I just couldn't even breath without feeling his piercing gaze focusing on me, scrutinizing as if I were some thug fomenting something suspect. As though I were used to acting like some reckless, brainless guttersnipe, really… 

Smoothing the deep green kimono Okon actually knotted me in, I'm stepping down from the carriage and, slowly because of the cumbersome outfit, I'm padding in the hallway of Mitsuhiro's house. Alright – everything is going to be alright. I don't care what Aoshi-sama is thinking right now, Mitsuhiro is my friend and we are going to have fun at the Tanabata festival. See, I'm not uncomfortable at all. Makimachi Misao shy about asking a guy out?! Ah! Please let me laugh. Ouch, I nearly hit that expensive Chinese vase… Focus, Misao, focus. What a pity, I'm not used to acting all nice and sweet, especially in such luxurious houses! Argh, someone help me!

But as I am struggling with my own clumsiness, I feel someone patting my shoulder while coughing lightly…

"Iteee?!"

"Err… Misao-chan?! Are you alright?!"

"Huh… yes." Sheepishly, I'm turning to look at Mitsuhiro-kun, who's staring back at me. Staring very undecidedly, I must say. What?

"Misao-chan, are you feeling right?"

"Huh… yes."

"You were talking to that vase."

Err… Was I?! Let's hope I didn't say something well… embarrassing… Oh my, why does all that mess happen to me, among all people on this Earth?!

"I heard you mumbling things about expensive Chinese vase, luxurious and burdensome kimonos, Tanabata festival and bloody Kami-samas."

"Aoshi-samas", I'm correcting thoughtlessly. HELL! Oh no!!! How could I mention Aoshi-sama's name! I was supposed to be at ease with myself, a witty, enthusiast and well-mannered girl, and I was caught rambling about impossible kimonos and Aoshi-samas! Acting like some stupid, lovesick girl!

But I'm catching a glimpse of Mitsuhiro sweat dropping as I must look like some madwoman… Focus, Misao, focus, and try to cool down. Breathing in deeply, I'm smiling my best sheepish, apologizing smile.

"How are you, Mitsuhiro-kun?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Well, I was thinking that you… I mean, you're not obliged to agree! But I was… well wondering if you would like to take me to the Tanabata festival…"

_____________

Aoshi's POV 

"Jiya, I'm not going to argue with you about this!"

A strange feeling of déjà-vu is overwhelming me. Intrigued about what is making Misao angry, I'm pricking my ears; she and Okina are bickering in the kitchen, as they always do. No, more than they usually do. Misao sounds amazingly annoyed – I mean, she is often annoyed but usually she cools down as quickly as she got angry. Today seems different – even Okina sounds serious, which, in itself, is pretty surprising. Who would think there actually is a brain behind the senile, perverted old man's façade…

"Misao, I told you it's not wise to go to the Tanabata by yourself."

"But!"

Okay, I know that listening on the sly to private conversations is very impolite and deceitful, but I can't help – this sounds really interesting, and after all I _am_ a spy. What does he mean by 'by yourself' ? Wasn't Misao supposed to go to the Tanabata with that Mitsuhiro guy?

"I've already told you that Mitsuhiro-kun _can't_ take me. He's _not_ in town."

"I know, Misao-chan, I know! But you know that many of the boys going to the Tanabata are looking for any naïve girl in order to… well, you see what I mean…"

Were I wry, I would say that this sadly isn't the privilege of boys. For example, I know an old pervert who's also going to the Tanabata chasing after naïve girls. But Misao is replying already :

"I'm strong enough to care about myself, Jiya! And if you're thinking about escorting me to the Tanabata festival, and telling to everyone that I am your lovesick girlfriend like last year, you're mistaking, dirty old man!"

Funny how Misao and I can think alike sometimes.

"Awww Misao-chan how can you say that to meee? Don't deny it: you can't liiiiive without meee!!! Why do you persist so obstinately in hiding our love for each otheeeeeer?!!"

"JIYAAA!!!"

Pfeew. Disgusting. I guess that staying focused for at least five full minutes in order to lecture Misao finished off Okina's last surviving neurons. The dirty old man. Misao, however, paid him back tenfold as the pervert is already lying on the kitchen floor, tied up with Okon's apron while our youngest kunoichi is trying to make him swallow the ridiculous pink ribbon tying his beard. 

"Seriously, Misao-cha--!!!"

"Shut up you lecher!!!"

"But – you can't go alone to the festival!"

"That I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I will take her to the Tanabata."

Was that I talking?!

_________

Misao's POV 

Yukata, okay. Make-up, okay. Okon's lacquered hairpin, okay.

Self-confidence, never been so low.

No, no, Misao! Remember: you-are-some-irresistible-goddess-of-beauty-and-love. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I can't help but sigh. As though a mere yukata and a touch of eye-shadow could make Aoshi change his mind about me. Were it so simple, he would have fallen for me for _ages_!! Though I must say that the result is rather pleasant: the tight, fluid yukata is clinging to my body nicely, and the black and white bamboo-like pattern embroidered on its sleeves and hems makes my eyes stand out. For once, I managed to shut Okon out so she hasn't got a chance to plaster thick layers of make-up on my eyes and cheeks – I opted for simplicity.

Constantly mumbling my mantra – irresistible-goddess-of-beauty-and-love, irresistible-… - I'm nervously picking up a small bottle and opening the cork. A faint but noticeable scent of jasmine, white plums and autumn rain is spreading in my room; I love that scent, it reminds me of the days when I was wandering in the mountains looking for Aoshi-sama, full of hopes and dreams… Cutting my fond thoughts short, I'm applying a few drops of the fragrant liquid on my wrists and neck, and I'm looking my reflection in the mirror for the last time.

Perfect. Well, at least as perfect as Makimachi Misao can be.

Nervous as hell, but trying to look detached and confident, I'm stepping out of my private room to head for the main room, where Aoshi is waiting for me. Actually, I still can't believe that I am going to the Tanabata festival with Aoshi. When he came in the kitchen yesterday telling that he was taking me to the festival, I thought Okina had hit me really, _really_ hard, or that I had suddenly woken up in another dimension where Aoshi-samas were talking and asking weasel-girls out. Okay, he looked perfectly unruffled and immediately pointed out that it was strictly for my own security and that he was coming as my bodyguard, but still! Wait, wait Misao. Try to think with your _brain_, for a change. You're becoming obsessive.

Catching my breath, I'm pushing the shoji open – and my breath is anyway taken away by the earthshaking sight in front of me. 

Aoshi. Sama. In. The. Most. Beautiful. Black. Yukata. I. Have. Ever. Seen.

Oh nooo! It wouldn't do it to die of nosebleed the very day when I'm going out with Aoshi-sama!!! Okay, I could put forward as an excuse that Jiya perverted me with his non-stop nasty thoughts… 

Anyway, Aoshi is pretending not noticing my bulging eyes – he can be kind sometimes, or maybe embarrassed, who knows what happens in his thick skull… Slowly, I'm walking near him, and he's throwing me a burning gaze – wait wait Misao, actually this is his usual icy stare, but you're extrapolating… Trying not to shake, I'm taking the arm he's offering me… It feels so good to be near him…

"Good bye everyone!", I'm shouting cheerfully at Okon, who isn't going to the Tanabata 'because Hiko-sama doesn't feel like going to such coarsenesses', and to Shiro, who isn't coming because Okon is staying at home. Ah, lovers…

I'm tripping over my own getas while trying to match Aoshi's quick steps. Trying to establish a semblance of communication between him and me, I'm babbling like a dotty, blushing idiot; and that dumbass who doesn't deign unclench those damn teeth of his! Pushed off from my lovely-starry dream world, I'm starting to feeling anger growing inside of me… This was meant to be a romantic, wonderful evening with Aoshi for myself alone, not a fight to death for a few insipid words! Is he decided to spoil my evening or what then?!

Some crackers are heard; and my patience is running short as we're nearly arrived to the celebration and Aoshi's remaining silent. Therefore my last resort is dropping two words which effect I'm pretty sure of.

"Two days."

Ah! At least Aoshi's gaze is focusing on mine. I can't decipher tough whether he understood what I meant or he is completely clueless and actually doesn't care.

"Two days remaining for the bet. I have only two days to choose my husband."

He's shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "I know", he's letting out with an even voice. 

The jerk! The bloody bastard! How _dare_ he look so unruffled and unconcerned when my own insides are twisting uneasily, when I must look so crestfallen by his reaction?! Hatred must be showing through my eyes, and could stares kill, Aoshi would already lie six feet under. Angry and hurt, I'm stepping aside of him. I don't care about what Mister Icicle is intending to do tonight, but as for myself I am going to have a lot of fun, enjoy my evening wholly and, possibly, get drunk. 

_________

Aoshi's POV 

Set back from the noisy crowd, I'm keeping a sharp eye on the petite girl whirling from a stall to another. She seems to be enjoying herself immensely, which, I must say, I am not. Giggling and smiling, she's dancing with every guy passing near, flushed by sake. I told her that she shouldn't drink so much – but she seemed to be angry with me and retorted me to mind my own business. Women… 

Does she think I'm comfortable with this situation?! What was I supposed to say sooner?! 'Oh yes, two days really?! Well, let's see, why don't we get married tomorrow?!' No really, it's ridiculous! And there I am, miserably sitting at the large table of a booth, drinking green tea and eating dango, waiting for my tipsy protégée to grow tired of dancing with strangers under the firecrackers. Wait, she just met one of her suitors, one of the several that she met during that stupid o-miai thing, curse Okina for it. The guy has a lecherous twinkle in his eye that doesn't please me at all. Brushing a long lock of silk-like hair away from her face, Misao is smiling at him, then she's shooting me a piercing stare. As if I cared…

My eyes are narrowing – the guy is wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Damnit, she could at least try to be decent in public places, couldn't she?! They're making such an exhibition… Is she that brainless, doesn't she see that this guy has one single idea in mind?!

Sighing, I'm turning to pay my tea and food to the waitress, a clumsy girl who keeps mistaking the coins; and I'm standing up to catch up with Misao and take her back home – like it or not. Wait a minute – where are they?! They are nowhere in sight, disappeared in a second… Kuso!!! Where did that bastard take my sweet Misao-chan?!

Furious against him and against myself, I'm starting to check the neighborhoods – nobody, nowhere! I am going to kill that bastard, before getting killed by Okina myself! For once, I must say that I'm close to panic. And then my sharp ears are catching a smothered comment bursting forth on my left.

"Really, nowadays, girls are acting like whores! Have you seen how that bitch enticed all the men around there?!"

"No wonder that that guy took her to that wood down the road… She won't complain if she's getting in trouble!"

In a curt move I'm turning about to eye icily at the slanderous gossips – had I enough time, I would rip their guts just to give them a taste of hell. But time is precisely what I am short of. Leaving them shaky because of my killer stare, I'm escaping the dense crowd and running towards the road… The gossips were talking about a wood… Quickly checking my surroundings, I'm catching sight of a dark copse – kuso, just Misao to get in such a jam!

Silent, I'm running to the wood – and as soon as I'm passing the first trees, smothered shouts are clashing in my ears.

"No, really, I don't wan—"

"Sure you do, Misao-chan… Stop playing the prudish girl…"

"Let me g—!"

My mouth is drying as I'm recognizing Misao's voice, slightly distorted by alcohol. Without a second thought, I'm leaping in the clearing, my instinct guiding me. Anger is directing my moves – in less than a second I'm knocking the guy out with a clean kempo strike hitting his neck with full force. Wait, not his neck. The blow meet smooth, fair skin and thin bones – what the hell?!

"OUCH!"

Misao is holding her own hand tight, massaging it to ease the pain.

"Aoshi?! What are you doing he…"

Speechless, I'm just staring at her. She – she and I have just hit the guy at the same moment, using the same move. Even drunk, my Misao can kick their ass to bastards trying to harm her. Of course – I should have known it. I'm not trusting her the way I should, she's not a little girl anymore, and I actually know that she can take her of herself. That just – it feels so good to be the one in charge of protecting her… I nearly managed to fool myself. 

But she's blushing softly, head bent, waiting for me to lecture her. Or perhaps that's just because of the sake. She truly scared me, does she know that? Yet I'm feeling so relieved of her being unharmed that I can't even play the moralist. Patting her shoulder kindly, I'm motioning her to follow me, which she's doing sheepishly. 

For minutes we have been walking down the road, and no word has been spoken between her and me. The road is deserted, only crossed by mild gusts of wind. She's trying to match my quick pace, not so easily due to the sake and her uncomfortable getas. Her head is kept turned to the ground as if she feared she might meet my eyes. I must admit that I'm not encouraging any attempt at talking as well. Yet suddenly , she's stopping abruptly. 

"Aoshi, I'm not feeling well…"

Stopping at my turn, I'm facing her and placing my hands on her shoulders, lowering my head to her level to give her a comforting glance. She's flushed and her eyes are feverish. 

"You're drunk Misao, you're having dizzy spells."

Amazing, how my voice sounds soft. Misao's shivering sligthly, her muscles tightening under my hands - but before I can register what is happening, a fierce glow flares up in her eyes and she's hurling herself at me with all her might.

All I can remember then is falling backwards, caught off-guard, and wrapping my arms fierily around her petite waist. My head is hitting the ground, hard, but I don't mind; I can think of anything else than her hips pressed to mine, and her full lips kissing me eagerly…

Kami-sama, curse me for this, but I can't resist her.

__________

End of Chapter 4…

__________

**Author's notes :** Yay it was fun to write, and maybe fun to read  ^^ . I love writting in Misao's POV, because I am the one thinking that way, so it feels easy  ^^ . As for me I think that she pretty is in character, because she really acts that way at least in the manga. I haven't seen the anime, but I think she cats a bit differently in the anime and in the manga. 

Kissing scene! You might have some more details in next part, I just wanted to end this one right here  ^^ . Not really a cliffhanger, just suspense  ^^ .

Next chapter is the last one! End of this short and silly and psychically very soothing story  ^^ !

Now all my thanks to the nice reviewers!!!

_nekonomiko_: Thanks a lot  ^^ ! This actually was meant to be a funny story… It's good to make some fun of Aoshi and Misao from time to time  ^^ ! In my mind, Aoshi isn't that much out of character : if you're only cosiderng what he _does_, he is acting rather like the Aoshi we know… the only rub is that in this fic you're reading what happens in his mind  ^^o .

_chris_: Here is the next chap! Sorry for taking so long!

_Noa_: *gives a cute smiling Aoshi-plushie to Noa* This is for you ^^ ! I'm glad you like this, keep your wonderful stories up too!

_SilverNimbus_: Another tribute to your sanity  ^^ ! *gives SilverNimbus a chibi Aoshi too* This is for you, to thanks you for making me official hero of Nimbus  ^^ !!! I'm so prrroooouuuud  ^^ ! *sniffles*

_Moonphoenix_:Thanks! Hopefully that part made you laugh too  ^^

_bee_: Here is chapter 4 ! Okay, this is just your average funny/romantic story, but it's so damn fun to write  ^^

_Cat H_: Did I torture Aoshi enough for your tastes?  ^^  You're right, since he doesn't let show what he might think, let's have fun about the delirious (and perverted?) thoughts he could have ! Still some new developments in next (and last) part  ^^ !

_Sabbie_: I think that your review was cut by silly FF.net. *kicks ff.net* Anyway, thank you!

_pratz_: Ah! Aoshi as a stalker  ^^o … It would've been fun to have him irrupting between Mitsuhiro-kun and Misao too, but I wanted Aoshi to ask Misao out so… Mitsuhiro no more…  ^^

_Satsukei_: Thanks a lot  ^^ ! Well let's say that since it is an average romantic story, you might not be really thrilled… but it's still fun and refreshing  ^^ . Here is chapter 4, and chapter 5 is coming…  ^^

_ICEANGEL_: Aoshi's torture is **nearly** over. Nearly. Wait, I still have a chapter to write, I still wanna tease my Aoshi-chan! Sending you Aoshi with hello-kitty wrapper and pink ribbons?! LOL! But no, I'm keeping him for myself  ^^ . *sticks out her tongue* And sorry for taking so long  ^^o ! I was really, really busy, believe me  ^^

_eLoQueNCe_: Well finally our lovebirds are going to the Festival together… but not the way they seemed, didn't they  ^^o ? Hey hey hey… *laughs evily*

_Hikaru_: I'm glad you're loving this  ^^ ! Keep your own stories up too, or I'm afraid I'll have to take my own fics hostages as long as you don't update! *evil laugh* …

_Kitten Kisses_: Update done! Sorry for taking so long, hopefully you liked this too!

_Eternitys End_ : About the 'pawns' mistakes, I'm really sorryyyy U_U !! In my mother tongue, 'pawns' can be used for the small pieces and for the other figures as well, such as queen and king. I'll correct that! Mitsuhiro is cute, but Misao and him are just good friends. Actually, Misao told him about Aoshi, you should see that in next part if I don't mess up my plans  ^^o … Thanks for the nice comments on CHOY, pfffiiiuuu this damn story is finished and I feel very relieved about it  ^^ . 

_FlameSolo_: Thanks!!!

_starless_: Update done  ^^ !

_Zackire_: Let's hope this kept you in suspense  ^^ ! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Sana_: Wow, thanks a lot  ^^ !!! I hope you love this part too  ^^ ! Enjoy!

Well, all I can say still is 'Thanks you minna!' !!  ^^

*stares fixedly* Click on the review button… You know you want to… *maniacal laugh*  ^^o


End file.
